fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Banquet Favoritism
Banquet Favoritism is an umbrella game developed by Dragon of Steel. It is a successor to Brutal Favoritism and takes place in the large combined universe established in the story of Brutal. Banquet Favoritism is a party game, taking after the format of both the Mario Party series--namely 7 and Super--and the board game Monopoly. The game is developed for the Nintendo Switch and is to be released on April 9, 2019, being the creator’s half-birthday. Background After the chaos of Brutal Favoritism's campaign, all of the universes that were molded together now form one solid nation known as Favoritismia. The residents of Favoritismia form a council, which made the decision that they should gather together in the form of a party. They elected Lubba to search the lands and pick the best areas to party in, with Tom Nook accompanying him to help prepare the land with spaces and capsules. Gameplay Banquet Favoritism is a party umbrella game, taking many design concepts from the Mario Party series and the board game Monopoly, due to the creator’s fond love and nostalgia for both. Four players traverse across a game board collecting Cash (��), which serves the same purpose as Coins of the Mario Party series. Though there are items that can be bought, Cash is to be spent on two things primarily: Stars and Property. Stars cost 20 Cash apiece and are vital to winning after the game is over; whoever owns the most Stars is the winner. But Property is equally important. If a player lands on a space or passes a facility owned by you, you earn a fair amount of their Cash and, in extreme cases, even a Star. The price of Property varies from turn to turn, and depending on how major the space or building is. The game ends when a player has lost all of his cash and has “declared bankruptcy”. After that, the game will end and Bonus Stars will be awarded. There are several Bonus Stars that can be earned, but only three will be distributed in a game. These Bonus Stars include: *'Event Star': This is awarded to the player who triggered the most Event Spaces. *'Mini Star': This is awarded to the player who won the most minigames. *'Property Star': This is awarded to the player who purchased the most Property. *'Moneybag Star': This is awarded to the player who had the highest amount of Cash at any point in the game. *'Travel Star': This is awarded to the player who moved the greatest amount around the board. *'Debtors' Star': This is awarded to the player who spent the most Cash at others' Property. *'Capsule Star': This is awarded to the player who used the most Capsules during the game. Game Modes The main HUB of the game is Favoritism Capital, sort of a carnival setting. Within this HUB you can access all of the other game modes you can participate in. Super Party Super Party is the main game mode of the game and was probably what you were wanting to play initially when you went out and bought this game. There are several different versions of the Super Party that can be played, including: *'Party Royale': Four players against each other on a board. *'Tag Team Royale': Two teams of two against each other. *'Dueling Royale': Two players alone against each other. *'8-Man Bonanza': By connecting two separate Switch systems, eight players can play against each other on the same board. *'Solitaire Royale': One player plays alone trying to buy Stars and get across the board as fast as possible, while Lubba and Koopa Kid throw hindrances in your path. Solo Campaigning Minigame Manor River Rundown Superkart Showdown Characters Many of the playable characters are ones that would have appeared in Brutal if they had potential as a fighter. There may be a couple characters that carry over, but most will be original picks. Default Characters Non-Playable Characters Spaces Stores On every board, there are five stores in various places. Each store serves a slightly different purpose and is managed by a different member of the Raccoon Syndicate. Trivia *Although development of a party genre umbrella game has long a project I’ve wanted to create, it was the creation of Roulette Rush by and my acquisition of Super Mario Party that truly sparked its creation. *The Spike render was created by for Bowser: Minion Battle Royale. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Party Games Category:Rocky's Games Category:2019 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Crossovers Category:Salutationary